Coming Home
by DebbieRafaela
Summary: Andy Darden and Kelly Severide where best friends since they were kids. They were like brothers, they were family, also because Kelly married Andy's little sister, Alexandra. But after Andy's death everything changes, not just the Firehouse 51, but also the happy Severide family.
1. I Had A Dream

**So, my first fic so I hope you gyus like it, if you dont please tell me what is wrong or what needs to be changed, and I am Portuguese so I am sorry if there is some word that is wrong or something like that. Well this is a Chicago Fire fic, because I am completly in love with it, and with Kelly, dah, who doesnt fall in love with that greek God? Well I hope you gyus like it, thank you**

**Debbie**

-I'm telling that is not going to work. – A voice sounded in the empty Firehouse 51.

\- Oh it is going to work! – another voice said.

\- Oh my God can you both shut up? We are in the middle of the morning for crying out loud! – A female voice screamed.

\- I agree with Alex guys. We just started this shift, chief is not even here yet. Herrman I don't even know where he is, and Shay she slept out tonight.

\- Since Alex and I married she doesn't spent her nights at our house.- Kelly spook

\- Oh God they grow up so fast! – Alex says and puts her hand over her chest.

\- Does anyone knows where Andy is? – Casey noticing that Alexandra's brother was not in the Firehouse in this moment – He never gets late.

\- He gets late when he gets laid. – Kelly said laughing only to receive a punch from his wife and co-worker.

\- I don't want to know about his sex life, it's gross to even think about it.

\- Oh shut up Ali, nothing is more gross then having your best friend asking for your sister's hand in marriage, just to think about everything you guys do… urgh gross. – Andy says and walks to his sister and gives her a kiss in the cheek.

\- First I love you too big brother. – Alex laughs – And second, did you ever read Fifty Shades of Grey? We did everything that is there in that book.

\- Alex.

\- I was kidding, I promise I didn't even read those books.

.

Alexandra is Andy Darden little sister, younger than him by 2 years, and ever since they were kids he mocks her because of that. Andy joined the Firehouse with his best friend Kelly Severide, only for him to be close with other, Matt Casey. The fantastic trio. And Alex she was studding medicine, but she joined the same Firehouse as her brother to be closer to him, only to fall in love with Kelly, and helping him to be other Renée, the girl that broke his heart. She helped him getting himself in his game again, only for him to fall in love with her as well. They are together for 3 years and got married 6 months ago.

But continuing today it was a normal day at work, they were all stead in the couch watching tv while others were sleeping. It was only 8:30 in the morning and a few of them went out the night before.

Since there were 4 paramedics and 2 ambulances they were separated. Alex was with someone new almost every week since it was not stable yet. And Shay and Dawson were together.

.

-Ambulance requested, woman in distress, between 7th and Erin. – a voice sounded all around the firehouse.

\- Dibs. – Alex screamed and got up with the Scott? The new guy for the week – See ya babe. – she said getting up and giving a kiss in Severide lips and in her brother's cheek. – Be careful.

.

Alex walked to the ambulance with Scott in her side, she was the one driving it. They got there in an instant, They walked inside the house where they found a woman laid down on the ground with her husband screaming for her and Scott to do anything for his wife to make it.

.

-Sir I need to know how long is she passed out. – Scott asked checking her vitals.

\- About half an hour. I called as soon she passed out, she was talking to me and then she fainted. – the man says cleaning his tears.

\- Sir she must have fainted with a low sugar in her blood, its nothing serious don't worry. – Alex smiles to the man – She must be a strong woman.

\- Ambulance 60 where is your status? – a voice sounded on their radio.

\- We are about to leave to the hospital. – Alex responded.

\- Good, when you are finished come to a house fire, Mapel Street, 788, but give us your status when you leave the hospital, because we could leave first. Now continue.

\- Yes chief.

.

They put the woman in the gurney and Scott drove to the hospital and Alex was in the back with the victim. They reach to the Hospital and they had to sign the forms so they could leave. But before they did that they looked for the woman to see if she was alright, her name was Annabela Welch, 43 years old, and she suffer low sugar in her blood, like Alex had said.

.

-Chief, is Ambulance 60 requested or shall we head to the firehouse? – Alex grabbed her radio and asked the chief in the moment that gave her a sharp pain in her heart.

\- Negative, head to the firehouse. – this answer as simple and sharp.

.

They drove to the firehouse and waited for everyone to get there. When they did she felt something was wrong, they were all down, and a few of them had they face red. She looked around to see if Kelly was alright, then she saw his face and immediately everything went down for her, she scanned the Truck, everything single of them to look for her brother's face.

.

-Please tell me that is not what I think it is. – she looked at all of them getting her eyes watery.

\- We almost lost Severide, and we lost Andy. I am so sorry Ali. – Casey said and walked to her, making her move a step back not wanting to hear anything – But we lost him, the house didn't had any ventilation.

\- Shut up, don't say another word. Unless its to tell me that he is in the hospital with smoke inhalation or he broke his arm or something like that. I don't want to hear it. – she shut him down crying.

\- Babe…

.

Kelly walked to her wrapping his arms around her, everyone had sad faces on. Andy was loved in this firehouse, and he left 2 kids, a wife, and a sister. A sister that was like that to everyone single one of them, and seeing her in that state broke their hearts. She was hugged to her husband, who Casey said that he also was almost gone, which made her cry even harder.

This was what happen before she left the firehouse for the next year. A year without news of Andy's little sister.


	2. Coming Home

_A week after Andy's death everyone was doing their normal routine, waking up, eating breakfast, going to the firehouse, put out fires, going back to the firehouse. Everyone was doing their normal routine, all except Alexandra Darden Severide, the younger sister of the deceased. Alex didn't even got out of the house, till today. She woke up late without her husband next to her, knowing he went to his job on Squad. Every time he went to work she feared she would lose him like she lost her brother, just to think of that it killed her. She got up from her bed and got dressed to go to the firehouse to do what she is thinking of doing since the day her brother passed out._

_A few minutes later she was in the firehouse, thanking to God for no one to be there, but hoping the chief was. She walked to his room and found him there._

_-You didn't went with them? – she asked him taking a seat in front of chief Boden._

_-Alex is so good to see you, how are you, are you okay? – he asked getting up and walking to her._

_-I'm fine, I just need to give you this. – she handles him a letter._

_\- What is it?_

_\- My resignation letter. I can't be here anymore, even though this is what I love, but I can't be working and fearing of losing Kelly like I lost Andy._

_\- Does Kelly knows about this?_

_\- No, but we will talk about that later._

_\- Alex are you sure that this is what you want?_

_\- No, but I can't live in this fear, if I do that I will be always concerning about Kelly's life. And I can't do that if I want to be a good paramedic._

_-Alex…_

_\- It's my final answer. And I don't want you to tell them till that is in my file._

_._

_She stopped talking and heard the trucks coming knowing that the love of her life was there also. She and chief Boden got up and shake hands knowing that was their farewell. They walked out of his office and walked to the kitchen were everyone was, they stopped talking when they saw her, she waved at them and walked to Kelly giving him a kiss, a long and full of passion kiss, because that was going to be their last kiss, she mumble a I love you before heading out. Going to her house to prepare to do the most painful thing since ever. She was going to leave._

A year passed since that day, since the day that Alexandra Darden Severide left the Firehouse 51 and the love of her life, they still remember that day, the day after she went to the firehouse to say her goodbyes, the day after when Kelly went to the firehouse demanding to the chief to tell him where was Alex.

_Kelly went home that night, to get a good bed rest so that he could be fully charged for the next day, he wanted to go home to be with the love of his life, to be with someone that need him the most. But when he got there, she wasn't there, she had left, her things were not in their room, her car was not in the front door, and everything that was hers wasn't not in their house. Kelly thought that was in the moment, that he was dreaming, but them he saw a letter with his name on it, knowing that it was Alex's hand writing. He read it and understood that it was a farewell from her, that she had left, forever away from his life. _

_He didn't even slept that night, he wanted to go to the Firehouse to understand what she was doing there in that day, if she was coming back, if she had left them too. So he did, he went to work that day knowing that he was not going to see her._

_-Chief can we talk? – Kelly asked the chief in the first moment he saw him that day, he nodded – What was Alex doing here yesterday. What did she told you? Because she was not home today, and she left me a letter saying that she left, everything._

_\- Oh I have to tell you and to the rest, come with me. – they walked to the kitchen where chief Boden asked for their attention – Alexandra Severide yesterday, she came here to handle me her resignation letter, she left firehouse 51._

_\- Kelly did you knew this? – Shay asked him worried –And now that we talk about it, she was not home last night._

_\- That is because she left me. – Kelly says low, sad and ashamed – And I don't know why._

_\- She said that she didn't wanted to have the same feeling every day when you came to work, she didn't wanted to feel the same she did when she lost And. – Chief says and walks to him patting his back – I'm sorry lieutenant._

_\- She left us all. – Dawson says feeling down and already missing her._

That day happened a year ago, a year away from every one. A year since she was last seen by the people of Chicago. But that was not going to last forever. She month ago went back to the duty of being a paramedic, in a firehouse away from 51, but she was home sick, so she toke care of the paper work so that she could back to the firehouse she missed.

So that day, she left her house knowing that she was coming back home.


	3. Coming Home Pt2

**Well thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. I mean it. Well like all of you know I am Portuguese born and raised in this weird country that I call home. So it's normal that my language is not good. I thank to those who told me to find a beta reader. But I told them. I am trying to improve my English, so I am trying to this without help. Don't think I took that as something bad because I didn't. I mean it, it's good to know that you want to help me.**

**Well in a future chapter they will find out what happen to Alex, and we are going to see what she is feeling for coming back to Firehouse 51 after her brother's death. And hopefully we will see how the Severide Family stays.**

**Please tell me what you are liking or not liking in the fic, I want people to tell me what they are thinking of what I am writing. Because this is its just not my first fic here, but its also my first in English and about Chicago fire. So see you on the next chapter.**

**Kisses Debbie**

Everything was normal, the day was normal, it was a normal morning in Chicago. Casey and Dawson where more and more close at every day that passed, Kelly and Shay just had moved to a new house where Otis was leaving their house, so it was just Shay and Kelly. And speaking of Dawson, she is studding and doing her classes so that she could join to the Truck 81. And that was another reason why Alexandra was coming back to Firehouse 51, to work as a paramedic with Shay, one of her closest friends before she left.

Every single one of the firefighters from Firehouse 51 were in the kitchen waiting for the breakfast to be made by Gabby because she was the new candidate so it was her day to cook. Mills was in the garage looking for something when a girl with a CFD shirt and with her long black hair in a ponytail. She looked at the boy and asked to herself how long is he there, but she knew that there was someone in this firehouse that had come to replace her brother after she left a year ago.

-Are you lost? – he asked with his eyebrow raised.

\- Well I was born and raised in this firehouse, so not I am not lost. I am here for chief Boden please. – she smiled but somehow scared about everyone's reaction, especially from her husband, or the man she loved, or the man that doesn't loves her anymore.

\- Sure. Chief Boden? You have someone for you. – he screamed making everyone from the kitchen to walk to the garage, she looked around noting a few new faces, and the older faces she loved and missed.

\- Hi? – she said and bit her lip waiting for their reaction. She looked to her blue eyed that own her heart for a very long time.

\- Alexandra welcome back, I talked to your previous battalion chief and he told me you were coming here today. So welcome back to 51.

\- She is coming back? After a year thinking that something happened to her? – a angry voice, the one that she knew too well said- I thought that something happen to you, almost 2 years you are back, 2 years not knowing where the hell you were. Two freaking years.

\- Kelly... – she started saying but it was interrupted by an angry groan and him walking inside.

\- You have to give him time. – Shay said and walked to her friend giving her a hug and kissing her cheek – I've missed you so much.

\- I missed you too Shay. I didn't knew you guys had 2 new candidates.

\- Oh right sorry. – Chief Boden said – This is Peter Mills, he is new on Squad, he finally had what he wanted, and this is Jeff Clarke he was transferred this year from a closed firehouse, and he is also on Squad.

\- Which one of them replaced Andy? – she says a little sad to remember the reason why one them was there, and Shay pointed to the first that was introduced to Alex – Peter Mills right? I hope you took good care of that spot in the Truck.

\- And Mills and Clarke this is Alexandra Darden Severide. – Shay started and then covered her mouth with her hand – Sorry I don't know if you still have his name.

-Wait what? Severide? Like lieutenant Severide? – Clarke said with his eyebrows raised.

\- Yeah. I was Andy's little sister that felt in love with her brother's best friend and end up by marring him, and leaving him a week after her brother and his best friend died. Kelly had lost his best friend and they were like brothers, and I couldn't handle the pain of losing my brother so I left 51 and him till now.

.

She talked and all of them looked at her. Alex didn't wanted to tell them the reason why she left, she didn't wanted to relive the memories, the pain of leaving Kelly, the pain of losing Andy, she wanted to leave everything behind. She wanted to start her life in Chicago again, she wanted see her friends, she wanted her life back, even if she couldn't have it back, even if she couldn't have Kelly's heart again, because she knew she had lost him in the moment she left him. She knew all that, she just wanted to start all over again. After a long silence Chief Boden talked to Shay telling her to walk her to her new locker.

.

-Where is Gabby?- Alex asked Shay realizing that hew new locker was next to where was Gabby Dawson's old locker.

\- Oh right you don't know. She is in the Academy, she was accepted to be a female firefighter. – Shay smiled.

\- Really? Oh good for her. But what about med school? Wasn't she trying to go to medicine?

\- Yes she was, but I think she wants more to be a firefighter. And she and Casey are together.

\- Finally, what happen to Hallie?

\- She died last year.

\- I didn't knew, shit sorry. But I am happy for Casey and Gabby, they deserve each other.

\- Yes they do. – Shay looked at Alex and saw that her eyes were locked in her locker and the tape and the pen- What's wrong?

\- I don't know what name I shall put there. I mean Alexandra, no right? Because we all call each other by the last name, and Darden it will always remind of my brother, and Severide, I don't know if Kelly still wants me to have his last name.

\- Well I can't change the past. We got married, so until the moment we are no longer married, Severide will still be your last name. So just put your fucking last name. No matter what name it is.

\- Severide, it's still my last name. Unless you want to do something about it.

\- I… - he started talking but then shook his head – Put A. Severide.

.

He talked and immediately left both girls once more alone. Alex give a frustrated sigh, and Shay looked at her with her eyebrows raised, wanting to tell her that both are being stupid. Shay decided to leave Alex alone for a while to think of whatever was in her mind. Shay walked out of the lockers room and walk to the Squad table and gave a big slap in Kelly's head, shaking her head walking to her ambulance to past time.


	4. I Don't Want To Blame You

**Well here it is another chapter. I am sorry that I didn't posted earlier, but I had something from my school and I had to stay in the school residence for there last 2 days so I didn't had my computer with me. This chapter is a little of 1x12 and a little of mine. And once more I hope you like it. And sorry about the wrong words or misplaced words.**  
**.**

**.Debbie**

.

A month as passed since the day that Alexandra stepped in 51 after 1 year away from everything and everyone. A month since she started working once more in the firehouse she knew since she was a kid, a month since she started working with her husband, the husband she didn't talked to since the day she got back.

It was a day like any other day. A day of doing a 24h shift for everyone. Alex in the morning got up to go to her work, she walked to the widow and saw that it was going to be a snowy day in Chicago. She grabbed a hoodie and a warm jacket and her boots. She said goodbye to her new german shepherd dog, Shakespeare. She grabbed her bag and her keys leaving her warm house to walk to her car with the snow falling down from the sky.

She run to her car noticing that she was getting late to start her shift. She drove to the firehouse she got there and saw Shay leaving Kelly's car and walking inside. She left her car grabbing her things and walking inside.

.

-Morning to everyone. – she said and walked to the lockers room.

\- Hey Alex, can we talk? – Alex looked and saw Kelly with his arms crossed looking at her, she nodded.

\- Sure. – They walked to the locker rooms where Alex and Kelly looked at each other – I am going to change so if you don't want to look, don't.

\- Don't worry.

\- What do you want to talk to me? – Alex asked worried about what this could be about.

\- Us.

\- There is still a us?

\- That is what I am trying to figure out.

\- And you are asking me why?

\- Because you left me. So you had to have a reason for that, maybe because you didn't loved me anymore, or because you were tired of me, or something like that. I want to know where we stand, because I don't want to be with the past wrapped around me finger.

\- What you are trying to say is?

\- What I am trying to say…

\- Ambulance 61, Truck 81, pulmonary distress at 2500, West Ogden and Roosevelt.

.

Before Kelly could say anything Alex left the locker room and run to the ambulance where Shay was already waiting for her with an eyebrow raised, and Alex shrug giving her a eye that said they would talk latter. Shay and Alex drove faster than the truck itself. They reach to a gym where they saw the coach on the floor with his hands in his chest.

.

-Hello sir, my name is Alexandra and this is Shay. So tell me what happen. – Alex asked while Shay put the wires on the man to check his vitals.

\- Travis. I am Travis and usually doesn't take long to back to normal. – The coach said looking at both of them.

\- Sir, when you are having this kind of pain you just can't ignore it and hoping it goes away. – Shay said.

\- Yeah I know, but I hate going to see the doctor. My health care plan is a joke.

\- Yeah we work for the city too coach. You're preaching to the choir.– After Shay said it the man grabbed his chest and his vitals started to go faster – Heart rates are 185.

\- It's too high. His BP is 7/5. He is in v-tach. We don't have time to take him to the hospital we have to do it here.

\- Okay Travis, change of plans. We have to lay you down okay? – Alex said and laying the man down slowly with Shay's help- I am going to start an IV. I need you to be still, okay?

\- Wait what? What is happening? – The man asked a little jumpy.

\- Well we have to bring you back to rhythm. So we are going to give your heart a little of electricity.

\- You are going to give me a shock? Is it going to hurt?

\- Well it will hurt less than the full cardiac arrest that you are about to have. You need to trust us Travis. – Shay said and Alex put the paddles on the man's chest – Pushing 0.8 ml of Diazepam.

\- Shocking at 100. Stand back. Clear.- she gave the man the shock but his heart beats started going even faster than they already were, Shay and Alex looked at each other and shook their heads – Travis I am so sorry but we have to do it again, your heart is a little stubborn. But we are more.

\- There as to be something else you can do. – Travis said scared.

\- You heard the coach, he doesn't want it. – One of the basketball boys said angry.

\- Go for it Al, at 200.

\- Shocking at 200. Stand back. Clear. It's not going down.

\- Okay Travis one more.

\- I can handle till we reach the hospital.

\- I'm sorry Travis, you need to trust us. – Shay said.

\- Shocking at 300. Stand back. Clear.- After they shocked the man one more time is heart rates stopped for a while, starting having the cardiac arrest they were trying to avoid- Shit. Otis I need chest compressions. – Alex screamed to the man in her back holding the boys.

\- Coach? He is alright, what have you done? You're killing him.

\- Hey sweaty. – Alex said getting up and walking to the kid angry- I am going to tell you once, we are trying to save your coach's life, so get the hell out of here.

\- Hey Alex, the kid only wants to know what is happening. – Casey looked at her while he hold the kid

\- Then do your job Casey and let me do mine. – Alex got back to the place where she was, next to Shay. – Stop compressions. Shit he is still in V-tach.

\- Pushing 2, 3 ml of amiodarone. - Stand back, chocking at 360. Clear. C'mon Travis. – After a few seconds there is a sound of a normal and calm heartbeat. - We got him. We need a lift guys we need to take him to the hospital.

.

The guys from the Truck 81 help the girls by putting the man in the gurney and taking him to the ambulance that was parked outside the gym. They closed the ambulance doors and Shay started driving to the nearest hospital. After they got there, Travis was transferred to an hospital gurney so that the girls could have theirs back. They drove back to the firehouse where in the moment that Casey saw them he came to talk to Alex.

.

-What the hell was that in the gym? – he asked her angry with his arms crossed.

\- Matt, I am not in the mood to talk to you. – she said and started walking only to be stopped by Casey grabbing her arm – Matt let me go.

\- I want to know what is happening to you. You got here a month ago, you talk to everyone, like everyone, but when is for you to talk to me. You don't. You say something like what you said in the gym. What didn't you meant to say by "Do your job Casey and let me do mine".

\- I'm warning you. – she tried to free her arm from his hands, but she couldn't and that made her even angrier at him- If you had done your job when Andy died, if you had done you job right, my brother would not be dead. I try to put that past me, but I can't. I couldn't walk around in this firehouse remembering that it was you that I should blame, because you are the one that sent my brother to go inside that window. I just can't let that go, even if it's been a year. I'm sorry.

.

She shakes her head cleaning the tears she let fall from her eyes, and she walked out of the firehouse walking to her car. She opened the door and got inside. She lowered her head to the steering wheel letting the stubborn tears fall from her eyes. She was in her own world and letting her frustrations go, until she heard a knock on her window.


	5. Blame On You Too

**Well here it is another chapter. I want to thank you all for reading my fic, and for everything. I hope you like this chapter, this was not the original I had written, but then in the comments I saw one that said that it would be nice to see if Alex would be angry at Kelly too, of if she was just angry at Casey (something close to that). So here it is.**

**.  
. **

**Kisses Debbie**

**.  
. **

Alex was in her own world when she heard a knock on her car window. She looked up and saw the blue eyed boy that she loved. She cleaned her tears in the same time he opened the door and sat next to her looking to the street. She tried stopping her sobs and cleaning the damn tears that was leaving her eyes puffy and red. She looked at the man next to her and crossed her arms.

.

-What did you wanted to tell me before I went on that call? – she asks him not looking at him.

\- It's not the time for that. – he says and bit his lip.

\- Why? Because I had a break down? I hope you know that is not just Casey I blame. – she said angry and got out of her car and being followed by Kelly.

\- What does that supposed to mean? – he got out of her car and walked to her side – Tell me.

\- You should have also ventilated the house, you should have done what Matt asked you to do. – she screamed and started crying.

\- I'm the Squad, we don't ventilate.

\- You lost your best friend, and got injured which made you lose your career, the career that you love above all, because you were too stubborn to do what they asked you to? Just because you are on the fucking Squad?

\- That was why you left. – he whispers looking at her- You blamed me, you blamed me for your brother's death.

\- No I don't blame you for that. I blame you for being too fucking stubborn, and for getting yourself hurt, for making me realize that I could have lost you too, not just Andy, but you too.

\- Ali, I'm sorry that we lost Andy. I am really sorry for doing everything I did but…

\- You want the divorce. – she whispers and lets the tears fall down faster – I was expecting that.

\- Al…

\- Alex we need to fill the tank before we get a call.

\- I guess every time we try to talk there is always something that bring us a part. – Alex says not wanting to know the real answer from Kelly.

\- That is wrong, what is bringing us a part is you.

.

Alex looks at him and he shakes his head walking inside to meet his Squad members. Alex and Shay walk to the ambulance, Shay looks at Alex trying to understand what just had happen between both of her best friends, Alex shrugs and cleans her tears waiting for Shay to start driving.

Kelly walks inside cursing himself for what he just had said to Alex. When he gets there he see one of his students from a class in the Academy talking to Casey. Candidate Jones, making him roll his eyes. He continue walking to his Squad members trying to take Alex out of his head.

.

-Hey Kelly did you talked to detective Lindsay? – Otis asks him sitting in front of him and receive a nod from him – And? Did they accused Vince Keeler?

\- And it turns out that he is coopering in a big investigation between some big guys.

\- What does have to do with Katie?

\- They won't let Voight's team lock him up without solid proves, and Otis it's been more than a month since that day, if they won't do something I will. I'm not letting that guy walk free after what he did to my sister.

\- Hey did you guys checked on the new candidate from the Truck? – Capp walks to them interrupting – Otis you have a girl on your truck, see if she is not better than you.

\- Capp, screw you. – Otis said walking to Herman.

\- Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Man trapped…- a voice sounded in the firehouse making everyone walk to their places in their trucks.

\- Does Main knows that 61 isn't here? – Jones asks when she looks around and doesn't see 61.

\- They get called by their radio. – Mouch says getting inside his truck.

.

They drove to the place of the accident and saw already 61 talking to the lady that asked for help. Both girls walk to both lieutenants and tells them what the lady said when they got there. Alex looked to the container of clothes and then to Shay that understood what she was thinking.

.

-Alex can fit there. She is small. – Shay says to Casey.

\- No, not at all. – Kelly said crossing his arms.

\- Well to bad because that is my call, we have someone inside. It can be a kid, and I am not letting someone die because you don't want something. – Alex said angry – I am going in. Need help.

.

Casey and his boys help Alex get inside the container. As she got inside she started looking for the person that need help. She searched for the whole container as she pushed the pieces of clothe far from her path.

.

-I found her. – Alex screams – She is not breathing Shay. I need hot compresses.

\- I'll get them. – Shay screams and runs to the ambulance picking up what Alex asked her for – Hot compresses on your way, is there any sign of respiration at all?

\- Barely, agonal breathing.

\- We are going to start taking you out of there okay Al?- Casey told her – Herman get the saw. – Casey asked and Jones run to their truck picking it up letting the saw fall on the making Kelly groan.

\- Candidate is your name Herman? – Kelly screams.

\- The blade is broken. – Herman says looking angry at the girl.

\- Clarke get our saw. – Kelly said to his man and hears a groan from Alex making him roll his eyes waiting for Clarke to give him the saw.

\- Shay where the hell is that IV?- Alex screams at Shay and in the same moment Shay handle her the IV.

\- Alexandra I am going to start cutting. – Kelly informs her while she started the IV on the girl.

.

He starts cutting the chain as Casey helped him. The others waited for them to be finished. Severide finishes opening the chain and the others move closer to help Alex with the girl and Shay goes grab the gurney.

.

-I need blankets and the gurney for yesterday. – Alex groans as soon the container is open.

.

Shay gets there with the gurney and the blankets. Otis, Herman, Mills and Capp help Alex put the girl in the gurney and putting the blankets around her feeling her body cold as ice. Alex and Shay star driving to the hospital in full speed. The rest of the Squad and Truck go back to the firehouse.

They get to the firehouse and both of the lieutenants walked to talk to the chief about the new candidate of how she is and how she is doing and that she just had broken a saw. They were talking when Connie interrupted them.

.

-I'm sorry, but there is a detective from CP that wants to speak with lieutenant Severide. Is about Vince Keeler.


	6. Coming For Me

**Hello sweet cheeks! Here it is one more chapter! I hope you guys like it. So I am trying to put things from season 2 in this fic, because the fic happens there, like we can see here, it's a month after the day that the power went out in Chicago, and that Vince Keeler kidnaped Katie, and in the episode we see Benny Severide a week after that happens. But here is going to happen in a close chapter, I just don't know yet. Well thank you for reading sweet cheeks.**

**.  
. Kisses Debbie**

**. **

-I'm sorry, but there is a detective from CPD that wants to speak with lieutenant Severide. Is about Vince Keeler.

\- Send her in. – Chief Boden said looking at Kelly.

\- I'm sorry for interrupting chief, but we need to talk. – Erin Lindsay walks in with Jay Halstead

.

While the 5 of them talked, the rest was in the kitchen looking at an angry Mouch. The girls got back from the hospital and stopped when they saw that the couch was no longer in its place. Shay laughed and looked at Mouch, Alex just looked at the others trying to understand what had happen.

.

-Where is our couch?- Alex asks.

\- Connie took it. She said that the chief need a waiting area. – Mouch says angry sited in a chair that was in the same place that the couch used to be.

\- Well you shouldn't had pissed her off.

.

They laughed receiving an angry groan from Mouch. Shay and Alex grabbed a cop of warm coffee feeling already warm in that cold and snowy day in Chicago. Alex sited next to Otis and Herman watching them play cards not having a call in the moment. She looked at the cards and drank her coffee. They were all doing their thing when they heard someone scream from the chief's room. They all got up and tried to watch what was happening. The chief looked at them and open his door and gave them all a bad look.

.

-Alex and Otis, in my room now. – he said and both of them looked at each other thinking what they did wrong. They walked inside the chief's room and saw Casey and Kelly with their arms crossed and with Kelly having an angry look in his face. In front of them there was the 2 detectives. Alex crossed her arms and looked at the chief trying to understand what she was doing there.

\- Someone can please tell me why I am here? – Alex asked and looked around.

\- Miss Severide. My name is Detective Erin Lindsay and this is Detective Jay Halstead. – Erin said and Alex shook her head.

\- Further I know I didn't killed anyone, or did something like that. So care to tell me why I am here.

\- A month ago or more than a month, I can't remember. We went on a call, an accident. The girl she is in a coma. Her uncle came here to beat the shit out of the driver's brother, but I stopped it. And he threaten me and kidnaped my sister.

\- Yeah I know Shay told me. But I still don't know what does that has to do with me and the reason why I am here.

\- Vince Keeler is missing. – Jay Halstead said looking at her – And his family thinks it was Kelly. They think that it was Kelly that kill him.

\- You said he was missing. If he is missing he still can be alive, and not dead.

\- Al, I didn't do it. I have a clear conscience. I know I didn't do it. And if you find out who did it, thank them for me.

\- Kelly. – Detective Lindsay looked at him and grabbed his hand and Alex looked at both of them a little pissed – We are just doing our job.

\- Okay, what do I have to do with it? – Alex asked angry looking at Lindsay.

\- Ali, Keeler's family is coming after you. They already went after Katie, but now she is gone, and you are the only thing that makes me weak. They think by taking you down, they take me down.

\- Well let them come, I am scared of dying. I cheated death once, I can do it again.

\- Still Severide, you are having a police officer in your house all the time. – Jay said.

\- I don't live with him. – Alex said – I am living in my brother's house.

\- Well them you both are going to have a police officer in both your houses. – Lindsay said and Alex laughed.

\- Not going to happen. I don't need a cop outside my house. I am not scared of his family, let them come.

\- Can you guys leave me a sec with her alone please? – Kelly asked and they all nodded leaving.

\- I am not having the cop outside my house and that's final! – Alex screamed walking to the door but being stopped by Kelly.

\- I am going to tell you why you are going to have that cop outside your house…

.

Alex and Kelly stayed inside the room while Kelly started walking around looking at her and telling her everything he wanted to tell her. Making his chest free itself while he spook.

The rest went outside because they could hear the screams leaving the chief's room and they didn't wanted to know about their argument. Chief Boden and the detectives were talking, while the others tried to stand quiet so they could try to hear the Severide fight of the year. But every time they tried to go inside the chief looked at them with the look that made them walk back to their places.

.

\- Ambulance 61. Laceration, West and Charlie. – The alarm sounded and they saw Alex leave the chief's room to go on her call.

\- Fine. I accept having a cop outside my house. – She said looking at Kelly and walking with Shay to the ambulance.

.

Alex and Shay run to the ambulance and start driving for their call. Kelly walked back to the rest of his co-workers receiving a look from Casey trying to understand what had happen with him and Alex inside chief Boden's room. Lindsay and Halstead nodded at Kelly and left the firehouse 51 talking on the phone putting the police officer on each house for safety. Kelly sighed in relief when he head Alex accept the cop outside her house, making Kelly believe she heard everything he was talking to her, not talking, screaming at her. Reliving his heart to her. Casey patted his back and laughed at his face making him roll his eyes.


	7. She Still Had It

**Well here it is another chapter. Well I don't know yet when I am going to post another because I have been busy, and well I am going to see if I can post it still before the weekend starts. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and please comment if so, and even if you didn't, comment anyway. Well see you next time I post another chapter.**

**Kisses Debbie**

**.**

**.**

Another week as passed in the Firehouse 51, well there and all over the world. Another week as passed and still no clues about Vince Keeler. The day started with less snow than the week before, the spring was coming back. The good weather, the singing birds in the morning, the flowers starting to open to the sun and for the bees. But still is cold, there is still a little of rain and a really cold wind during the night.

The day had just began with everyone waking up and getting ready for their shift or their jobs. While Herman kissed her wife and 5 kids and ate his breakfast taking them to school, Gabby and Matt were getting ready to start their day, Gabby had gotten back to the Academy trying to have better grades then the last ones. And the chief well he found out he was going to be a daddy, but didn't told that to his man yet. He his thinking of a way to let them all know. Alex and Kelly still didn't talked to each other, well at least she accepted having a police officer outside her house just in case. After that day they didn't shared on single word, not even a Hello or Goodbye. Where they trying to not let slip what Kelly had screamed at her a week ago? Well we will never know unless they say so.

But continuing, the day had just began. Kelly and Shay were on their way to the Firehouse, well them and the rest. Alex was already going to start her shift as well. At 8 am everyone was already in the Firehouse. This was the Truck 81 week to do then food, or others like to say, to die from hunger.

They all sat down watching TV or playing cards, like every single day. Alex and Shay were cleaning their ambo, and to stock it just in case that anything will miss. They walked back to the kitchen looking at everyone.

.

-So who is going to let us starve today? – Shay asked laughing.

\- Otis. – Mouch said.

\- Well who does everyone wants for lunch? I am going to order in. – Alex smiling at Otis – Sorry big guy.

\- If you order in I appreciate. – Kelly said laughing – I don't want to die from hunger.

\- Does anyone? – Casey laughed too.

\- Oh guys you are so mean to our big guy. – Shay said and walked to Otis giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

.

They all laughed looking at Otis and Shay. Alex walked to the counter grabbing a cup of coffee. She was smiling at Shay that was playing with Otis and pretending to be is mom saying that he should listen to the others. Kelly was looking at the girl with the long black hair with a cup of coffee in her hand, he noticed that smile that he felt in love 4 years ago, the smile she had when he told her he loved, the smile she had when he propose to her, and the smile she lost when her brother was taken from her. He knew it was the same smile, the one he loved, because no one else could smile with her lips and eyes, just like she does. That dimple on her left cheek, the glow in her eyes when she smiles. And that glow in her hazel eyes, the glow that he saw in the day he knew he was in love with her, and that make him believe that she was in love with him as well.

That glow in her eyes could make anyone world light up, just by looking at her. He had a lot to thank her, she made him believe in love again after what happen with Renée. She helped him getting up on his feet after he got his heart broke. Well her and her brother, Andy. But Andy could not helped him in the way she did. She talked to him about things that Andy never did, she talked to him trying to make him understand that there was more girls out there, and not like Andy, trying to take out of his house to go out and drink until he passes out. While she talked to him trying to make him believe that he would fall in love again, and in that time everything was going to turn out well, but in that time, they didn't know that they would fall in love with each other. That she was the one that fixed his heart, that she was the one that made him believe in love again.

.

-You could stop staring or at least doing it more discreetly. – Casey whispers at his hear making him leave his thoughts.

\- What are you talking about? – Kelly looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

\- You were staring at her Kelly. You know? That look that you just had, you always had it when you were looking at her. – They talk low looking back at her, noticing that now she was talking to Shay.

\- I was not staring.

\- You can fool yourself Severide, but you can't fool me! - Casey said getting up and patting him in his backs – You have to admit yourself, that she is still the owner of your heart.

\- She does not own it anymore! – he said loud looking at his blue eyed friend walking to the girls and grabbing a cup of coffee as well, making everyone look at him like he was crazy – I hate you Casey.

.

He said embarrassed with everyone looking at him. He roll his eyes walking out of the kitchen cursing his friend under his breathe. He walked to the table outside sitting there with his head against the chair. He had his eyes closed but felt someone sitting in a chair next to him and put down a cup.

.

-Matt if you are going to talk about that shit again I will break your face. – He groans angry.

\- Well I am pretty sure I don't look like him, or have that name. – a voice that he loved said and he immediately open his eyes looking at hers – Well I just thought you need a coffee. I am going to back inside. – She said getting up but being stopped by him grabbing her hand.

\- Look at me. – she raised her eyebrow – Trust me, I just want to know something. So look me in the eyes. – she bit her lip looking in his beautiful blue eyes, making her remember the great moments she had when she looked at those eyes and her worries stopped. She smiled with the memory, seeing Kelly smiling back and walking closer to her – You still have it…

\- Have what? – she whisper trying to understand what he was saying.

\- Ambulance 61, person down, unknown causes. – the alarm sounded and Kelly walked back letting her go to her call.

.

Shay and Casey walked outside and saw them together to each other, the smile on their faces, their hands holding. Shay coughed trying to make them wake up from whatever dream they were in so that she and Alex could go save a life. Alex blushed walking to the ambulance with Shay following her looking at Kelly with an eyebrow raised.

Kelly stand in the same place unable to move himself. Casey looked at him and hit his arm trying to see if he like her woke up from the dream. Kelly shook his head looking at his best friend and walked inside with the cup of coffee she just had left him inside.

.

\- She still has it, she still has the glow in her eyes. She still loves me. – Kelly said to his best friend.

\- Just like you. Just like you still have it, and just like you, you still love her.

\- Maybe. – he smiled and walked inside happy with the moment he just had with her.


	8. Coming Down

**Hi! I am so sorry that I didn't posted this chapter sooner, but there has been a terrible fire in village close to mine, and our Fire Department is the only one in this area. Well my city it's like a big one here, okay mine firefighters is completely different from this in Chicago Fire. We can join when we have 18 (which I have), and firefights and paramedics here are pretty much the same man. Every night from a month 2 people get a shift, that is from 21:00 to 06:00, and in the weekend there are always 6 people (4 during the day, 2 are the house driver, that is the one that is going to get the patients from the hospital to their houses, and 2 are the "paramedic" except that we don't have nursing, and the other 2 "paramedics during the night) . Well it's pretty much different, we have fires in forests and woodlands, and it's really hard, because since Monday there is one and it was burning till yesterday. I am a firefighter in my FD, and I like it, only that I like more the part from health and not the fires. Well maybe one day I will tell you a few things about Portugal Fire Departments. Thank you for waiting for this chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**.  
Kisses Debbie**

**.**

Once Alex and Shay were getting back from the Hospital, Shay wanted to know what had happen, she wanted to know what moment was between Alex and Kelly. While Shay was giving Alex the looks while she drive and Alex was looking at her knowing what was going on her mind.

While the girls were on their way back to the Firehouse, the boys were playing cards like always. I mean it's the only thing that they know how to do? Well let them play cards or watch TV, they are not saving people at that moment, so they needed a break. A very long playing cards break.

The Squad was paying attention to their cards when they heard a sound of heels or boots click on the garage ground they all locked back and saw detective Erin Lindsay with her arms crossed looking at their Lieutenant.

.

-Erin what are you doing here? – Kelly asked getting up from his chair and walk to the detective – Is everything okay, did you found something about Keeler?

\- No, nothing on Keeler yet. But I wanted to know if tonight, you would like to… - she starts and the boys turn all around to see what they were saying – Would like to go out of a coffee?

\- Erin… - he says and smiles nodding- Tonight?

\- Yeah, we meet at Molly's or …

\- I can meet you at the station. – he says and she nods walking back to go back to her job – Okay, at 8 when I leave work.

\- Okay then, see you at 8.

.

The boys looked at him with his eyebrows raised and with their arms crossed shaking their heads. In the same moment he was going to say something the girls park the ambo in the garage and walk inside. The boys changed their looks from Alex to Kelly and he shake his head walking inside so that they could go lunch. The Squad crew follow their lieutenant but still shaking their heads. As soon they walk inside Kelly groans to his boys and the rest looks at them.

.

-What's wrong? – Casey asks giving a glass to Alex.

\- So guess who just came here to ask our lieutenant out? – Capp says walking to a seat to start eating- Detective Lindsay, and guess what he said?-

\- No I hope. – Casey said looking at him with an angry look trying to understand what had happen to the conversation that he and Kelly had this morning.

\- Actually I said yes, and I am going to meet her at 8 tonight. – he said and someone start coughing the water that just had – So yeah I said yes.

.

Alex had just couched her water and Shay was patting her back while she walked to her seat to start eating their lunch that chief Boden had order in, yeah, he knew it was going to be Otis cooking and he didn't wanted his firefighters and paramedics to die from food poisoning.

Casey was looking at Kelly while he start eating trying to see if Kelly was drunk or something. Because he knew exactly that he had admitted to still love his wife? Or future ex-wife and then wife again? But he knew he had said that he still had feelings for her, he noticed that glow in his eyes after he talked to her, well maybe he was trying to see if he loved her or not by going out with another? That's stupid. If he still loved her he should just give her another opportunity.

.

-So Ali we are all going to meet at Molly's do you want to come? – Herman asks the quiet girl eating her food.

\- Yeah, why not? – Shay said smiling at her friend – Please say yes! Dawson doesn't go since she started the Academy again, and I don't want to be the only girl in the middle of them.

\- Detective Lindsay will be there… - Alex whispered to herself hoping no one heard it – Yeah I would love to go, but…

\- But nothing! – Shay interrupts her – You are coming!

\- Fine I am going!

.

She said and laughed at Shay finishing eating. They all had the day completely calm, well not the girls, they got out on a call more than 3 times in the afternoon. What Alex thanked for because she didn't wanted to stay next to Kelly during that day, she wanted to know if he wanted to try again, if he wanted to be happy again with her, or just making her believe that? If he did that, why didn't he asked for the divorce when Alex told him to? Well she didn't wanted to know that, she just wanted to try to be happy with or without him, and that was the night. She was going out with her friends.

And that was what she did. At 8 in the morning, when Kelly left to go meet his new friend. Alex walked out of the firehouse to go home to take a shower and relax a little before meeting them.

Alex drove Shay at her and Kelly's house, after that she drove to her own house. She feed her dog, Shakespeare and then she walked to her closet to see clothes for her to wear. She decided to wear a skinny jeans with a blouse and heels, well she was a feminine female, and she loved heels, but not that much like other crazy over heels girls.

She put her outfit down on her bed and walked to her bathroom and put the hot water running, she started taking her clothes off and grabbed herself around a towel when she heard her dog barking downstairs. She screamed at her dog to shut up but he didn't. And then she heard one of her windows being broken making her jump and call again for her dog. Shakespeare walked upstairs still barking and Alex grabbed her dog and her phone and run to her bathroom locking herself there. She grabbed her phone and looked thru her phone numbers and decide to call the one she knew it would go and help her.

.

-Alex I can't talk right now. – the voice sounded when answer the phone.

\- I know Kelly, but I think someone is breaking into my house. – she said a little scared grabbing her dog.


	9. Too Late

**Hi sweeties, here it is one more chapter, I hope you guys like it. If you don't please tell me, if you do, please tell me. And please tell me what you are thinking of the fic so far, if you think something needs to be changed. Well thank you and good reading.**

.  
Debbie  
.

Kelly was on his date, or so called date when everything was happening. He was having fun drinking and talking with detective Lindsay, talking about everything but their jobs. Talking about their lives, everything. Erin asked Kelly to get his fat ass out of the chair and dace with him. Well dance or shake his body into the sound of the song.

The others were waiting for Alex to arrive. Shay was already drinking angry at her friend thinking that she had bailed out on their night. But luck for her, Gabby decided to come with Casey, making now two girls angry at Alex. Casey was sited with Herman and Cruz but in the corner of his eye he was looking at Kelly and Erin.

The music was low and Kelly walked to the girls and kissed Shay's cheek and put his arm around her while Erin went to the girl's room. Shay put her arm around Kelly and groan at him and Gabby looked at Kelly.

.

-It's because you are here with that detective that Alex is not coming. – Gabby said pointing at Kelly with her drink.

\- No, it's not. I don't own Alex any explanation about who I go out with. – Kelly said looking at his best friend.

\- You are a liar, you wanted to make Ali jealous and that is why you are here with Erin. – Kelly was going to talk when his phone rang and saw it was Alex.

\- Alex I can't talk right now. – Kelly said looking at the girls and wanting to continue their conversation making them realize that she was not there because she didn't wanted, he was about to hung up the phone when he heard her scared voice on the phone " I know Kelly, but I think someone is breaking into my house" he froze when he heard that sentence – What do you mean? Are you okay? Are you hurt? How do you know?

\- Kelly what is happening? – Shay asked him but saw him walk outside and grabbing his coat. She grabbed her things and bumping into Erin – Kelly is outside and I think something is wrong.

.

Both girls walked outside and Gabby was telling the others that something was wrong with their friend. They all followed outside and hear Kelly talk to the phone trying to remain calm, and trying to remain the girl he was talking with to stay calm as well.

.

-Severide what is happening? – Casey walked to his friend putting his hand in his shoulder.

\- Alex things someone is breaking into her house.

\- Wait that is impossible. – Erin said walking to Kelly – She has a police officer outside her house.

"Right I forgot" – Alex sais into the phone walking to her bathroom door and opening it.

-Alexandra Rose Darden Severide don't you dare open that door! – Kelly groans at his phone listening her opening her door and walking to her room.

" I am okay Kelly, I forgot that I had a cop outside my house" – She walks to her stairs and her worst dear becomes true. She takes a deep breath and talks again – "Kelly, do you think a cop would burn down my house?"

-What do you mean? – he asks her feeling scared and walking to his car being followed by Casey and the others – Ali please tell me what do you mean by that.

"I am in my stairs and I seeing smoke coming from downstairs" – She says slowly walking downstairs and starting to cough with the smoke.

-Shit Alex! – He groaned to his phone and run to his car being followed by Casey to his car – Walk back to your room right now!

"I am okay Kells." – she whispered to her phone trying to make her husband calmer

-I am on my way Alex!

.

He said and start driving to the old house of Andy Darden, the house that was his and Heather's before she left. Alex was staying in her brother's house. She was with her phone in her hand while she walked downstairs coughing because of the smoke. She walked to her living room trying to understand from where the smoke was coming from. She started to see a lot of smoke making her step back feeling her eyes watery because of the contact with the smoke and her breath started to get slower. She walked back to the stairs but she stopped and scream a little when she felt her leg hit something and feeling something down her hurt leg. She walked back to her room feeling weak. She got there and saw blood coming down on her leg.

.

-Kells I am okay! – she says trying to get a deep breath – I just cut my leg somewhere.

\- Thank god! – he says and takes a sigh in relief. He pulls over her house and sees the police cars getting there at the same time he does. He tries to get inside her house but is stopped by a police officer and by Matt. He started hearing Alex's breath getting weaker has he heard her cough with the smoke. – Ali?

\- You have to tell the paramedics, or the doctors that they can't give me pain killers, or any killer for that matter. – she couched and heard the sirens getting closer – If I get out of this I will tell you why.

\- Alexandra Darden Severide, you will get out of this. – He whispers and looks at his friend – Alex we are all here outside for you, just hold on, okay? Please! I can't lose you, I can't lose the person I love, please just hold on!

.

He heard Alex cough a few times before taking another deep breath and say that she loved him back, but them the line was silent for a long time. He didn't heard Alex cough anymore, or her slow breath, he was only hearing a dog bark, but he was not sure if it was from her phone or from the bathroom window that was open. He called her name a few long times, watching the firefighters end that fire. He heard a voice over the phone, he screamed Alex name again but no answer. He put his phone down on his car and run trying again getting inside the house, but by this time being stopped by a firefighter coming out of the house with Alex on his arms. He walked to his college and grabbed Alex from him. He noticed her skin was getting a little pale, her lips were slightly open, and her eyes closed. She was only wrapped around a towel knowing that she was getting ready to take a shower when it all started. He put her down on an ambulance where the paramedics started working on her. Both paramedics looked at each other.

.

-I am not feeling a pulse! – one of the paramedics said to the other, making Kelly step back when he heard those words. Tears started falling from his blue eyes. He felt a female arm around her waist. He looked down and saw his best friend, his blondie. She was crying too, fearing for the worst. She could not lose her best friend, Kelly could not lose another person that he loved, he could not lose Andy's little sister, and he could not lose the woman he loved the most. He saw one of the paramedics starting doing chest compressions. He saw the love of his life being taken in front of his eyes. The paramedics started getting ready to take her to the hospital as fast they could. The last thing Kelly saw was a female paramedic doing chest compressions as the other closed the door of the ambulance. He was watching the love of his life being taken from him.


	10. Hold On, For Us?

**Hey sweeties, thank you for the comments you left me, I like them all, I really did. Well here it is one more chapter. I hope you understand, because it may be a little mixed because I was writing in the middle of night yesterday so I was more falling asleep than writing. So here it is, and like I said before, I hope you like it. So please comment again. I love reading that!**

**Kisses Debbie**

.  
.

They all looked at the ambulance as she was moving away. Kelly was not moving, he was crying, he was letting the tears fall from his eyes as he watched the love of his life being taken from him. He cleaned his tears and walked to the firefighters and asked them if he could go inside and grab some clothes for Alex because underneath that towel she was naked, and he knew that she would not like to be in the hospital wearing the hospital gowns, because they are open in the back. The battalion chief gave him permission to enter the house and grab some pieces of clothing. He was starting to walk inside the house but he was stopped by his friends. Shay gave him a smile and she was the one that enter de house. Minutes passed and she comes back with a bag with clothes for Alex. Kelly tries to smile at his friend but he fails. He grabs the bag and walks to his car, being once more, followed by Shay and Casey. They all knew where he was heading, but they didn't stopped him. They knew that he need that.

Kelly started driving to the hospital running trying to understand if she was alright, if she was alive. The doctors said to him that he needed to wait, that they didn't had any update on her. That is good right? If they don't have any update its because it means that she is still alive. Kelly walked to the waiting room with all of his co-workers. They were all there for him and for her. It had passed one hour when a doctor comes to them.

.

-Alexandra Severide family? – the doctor asks and they get up.

\- I am her husband. – Kelly says walking to the doctor – Is she okay? Is she alive?- he asks with fear in his voice.

\- Mr. Severide when she got here, the paramedics manage to start her heart, but she was in a critical state, she had inhaled a lot of smoke, so her lungs are also critical. Our problem is that we don't how long she had been without oxygen, so her state is critical. She is in an induced coma, we have to reevaluate her brain functions. I am sorry.

\- Thank you. – he said trying to fight the urge to scream to the world. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends, only to be hugged by his blondie – Can I see her? – he whispers looking at the doctor.

\- Yes, her room is 613, floor 4. – the doctor nods and crossed his arm- Mr Severide, can you tell me the reason why she has a scar on her chest? We don't have her file yet and we don't know if she ever had a surgerie to her heart or something.

\- Not that I know of her heart is strong.

\- Thank you. I will understand when we get her file. Room 613.

.

Kelly nodded at his friends and co-workers and he walked to the elevator clicking in the number 4 trying to reach her room. When he walked and saw the numbers 613, he stopped at the door and toke a really deep breath before opening the door. He walked inside not looking at the person in bed, knowing that if he did he would break down and cry his heart out. He shook his head and move his hand trying to grab hers. He felt her soft hand in his. He smiled feeling her hand in his, the hand that was petite against his. He took a deep breath before he made himself look at her. When he did he say she had a tube down her throat that was helping her breath, he was hearing her heat beat in the machine, and the sound of the machine that was helping her breath. He looked at her beautiful face seeing that her lips were red, not blood red, but the red she always had in her lips, but now it was darker, her skin was pale, her face was quiet, she didn't had signs of any worries in her face. Her long dark hair was on each side of her, down on her arms and back. He got up from his seat and kissed her forehead letting the tears he wanted to free leave his eyes.

.

-I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. – he whispers letting the tears fall on her face and he clean It with his thumb – I am so sorry, I should have protected you. I promised Andy, and I failed. I failed protecting you. I failed loving you. I am so sorry Ali. If Andy was here he would kick my ass, because I broke your heart. I knew that I shouldn't had go on that date with Erin, but I don't know. I guess I just need. But I didn't realized that I had been a terrible husband, because I want to fix this, I want to fix us. But for that, you have to fix yourself, you have to make it. If you make it. I promise Alex I will the best I can for us. Please, just hold on. You have to keep your promise Ali. So please babe, hold on. For us.

.

He kissed her forehead again and toke again his seat with his hand in hers. He bit his lip laying his head down on his small couch. He shook his head and got up kissing her forehead once more. He walked out of her room going back to his friends. He hugged Shay that was with tears in her eyes, he wanted to be strong for him, for Shay, for Alex and for his friends.

He sated next to them thinking of a reason why she would hide if she had a heart surgery. Maybe she just got hurt and had something in her heart. Because he knew, her heart was strong. Her heart was strong for both of them, and she would not hide a secret like that, not from him.


	11. I Failed You Both

**Hey sugar cubs! How are you? Well this chapter I did it listening to this song "Farewell" from Brian Tylor, and its from the movie Fast and Furious 7. So I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry that I didn't posted sooner but I couldn't. My brother went to his girl's house and took my computer with him and left me his, and I had this chapter written already, but in my computer and not in his, so I could not posted. I hope you enjoy it, and please comment because I want to know what you guys think.**

**Thank you**

**Debbie**

**.  
.**

Kelly sated next to his friends, he was thinking of what Alex could possibly be hiding from him. He knew she was not the same since she got back, because she was trying too hard, after she got back she tried to please everyone, like if she had done something wrong, which she did, she left him, and she left everyone because of her brother's death.

He knew everyone there was thinking about him, about what he was going to do till she wakes up. Will he go back to work? Will he stay there day and night? They were worried about Kelly, he had lost the ones he loved the most, and they knew he could not lose her too. He was remembering the day that Andy went to him knowing somehow that Kelly and Alex were together, and remembering that he let a small chuckle leave his lips.

_It was on a Academy dinner, every firefighter and paramedic were invited to go. Andy went with his wife, Heather, Casey went with Hallie, and the Dawson, Shay, Alex and the paramedic that was with Alex, Anna, and the 4 girls went alone. Well almost alone, Gabby was dating a boy named Gabe, and Shay had a fling, Mary, her name was Mary. Alex and Anna went alone. They wanted to party and drink on their own. Well Anna did, Alex, Alex wanted for the night to pass so that she could go home with Kelly without Andy to know._

_The night was going fast. Alex was tired of her dress, a gorgeous dress if you want to know. She was wearing a long backless white dress with lacey sleeves, it looked nice on her chest and hips, she had her curly hair in a beautiful waterfall braid, a simple makeup and beautiful red lipstick, grey stilettos that made her look taller. _

_Alex and Anna were outside talking about normal girl things, when the fireworks came. Alex looked to the sky and open her mouth in awe, she smiled and bit her lip looking at the beautiful fire with amazing colors, Mary had a glass of something in her hand and she was drinking while Alex was looking stunning to the fireworks. _

_Kelly was a little behind her talking to Casey while Hallie went to the bathroom. He was smiling looking at her smiling._

_Heather was next to her husband when she noticed the look on Kelly's eyes. The sparkle in those blue eyes, and the sparkle was not from the firework, it was from looking at her. She saw Alex look at him over her shoulder and smiled, making him smile even more. She grabbed her husband's hands but not letting her eyes leave Kelly's._

_._

_-Look at the way he looks at her! – she smiles looking at her husband – He is in love with her._

_\- What are you talking about? – Andy looked at his wife not knowing what she was talking about._

_\- At the way that Kelly looks at Ali. The glow in their eyes, the smile on their lips. They are in love._

_\- My best friend would not fall in love with my sister. He wouldn't do that._

_\- If you love your sister you will let her be happy. – she smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss in his cheek walking to her sister-in-law._

_._

_Alex smiled at Heather and looked again at the sky full with fireworks, but sometimes looking over her shoulder to see if the man she loved was still there. And every time she does that, Kelly smiles like there is nothing more beautiful in the world. Her white skin looking like diamonds on the moonlight, her eyes glowing with the fireworks, her laugh was like the most amazing sound in the world. If he died in that moment, he would die happy, because he had her. He had the most beautiful girl in the party._

_Andy was over the bar looking at Kelly to see if Heather was right, or if she was dreaming. But he saw it, he saw the smile on his best friend lips, and he saw the reason of that smile. It was his sister, his baby sister, the person he loved the most. The person that from when they were younger, he had broken up with a few girlfriends because she didn't liked them. But now he was looking at his best friend looking at her, and he saw that everything that Heather was saying was true._

_Andy walked to his friend and looked at his sister, he listen to her laugh to some joke made from Anna, he listen to his wife laugh, and he knew that he had the same look on his eye every time he looked at Heather. The look on his friend face, he had it too. They were both in love with the most amazing 2 girls in that party._

_._

_-If you break Ali's heart I will break your face. – Andy says looking at Kelly._

_\- I don't know what you are talking about. – he whispered not letting his eyes leave Alex._

_\- I see the way you look at my sister Kelly. You are like a brother to me, so I hope you will treat my baby sister right, because I am trusting my baby sister to you. And you know, that except my kids, that Alex is the person I love the most. So if you ever make her suffer, if you ever break her heart. I will hunt you down, and I will not care if you are my best friend. So please keep her safe when I can't._

_._

_Andy left his friend think of what he said and he walked to his baby sister and wife. He put his arm around both of their waist, and kissed his sister forehead whispering an "I love you". In that night Alex and Kelly talked about what Andy had said, knowing that he approved them both, so the next day they went to work as a couple._

Kelly smiled remembering that day, but he lost his smile when he remembered Andy's request "So keep her safe when I can't", Kelly had failed Andy. He didn't not kept her safe, he did not saved her from this fate. It was because of him that she was like this, it was because of him that she had her heart stopped, it was because of him that she was in that hospital bed. Because he failed to do the simple thing that his best friend, that his brother asked him to do. To keep Alex safe, when he couldn't. And he didn't. He failed them both.


	12. Secrets

**Hi babes! So this is it, another chapter. I hope you like it, and I am sorry if its small or something, because I am so tired because I woke up earlier today and tomorrow I have to wake up at 6:30 so it's really soon for me, and I need a good night sleep. So please comment and say what you think, and what you want to happen in future chapters okay? Please say it, please say what you want to happen, what you think it's wrong. Everything. Okay? Thank and have a nice reading.**

**Debbie**

**.  
. **

Another week as passed and Alex was slowly getting better. She would wake up soon, because the doctors stopped giving her the drugs that induced her coma. Kelly was happy when the doctors told him that. And the day that happen he was next to Alex till the moment she wake up. He was seated next to her bed with his hand on hers. Her soft and warm hand. He felt her hand slowly move but he thought it was his imagination so he let himself be. He then heard a small whimper and looked at her seeing her hazel eyes scanning the room and then seeing him.

.

-I was addicted to sleeping pills. – she whispers grabbing his hand hard.

\- Ali let me go call the doctor. – he smiles at her.

\- I needed sleeping pills to sleep after losing my brother. That was why I slept so well, because I had no worry when I started taking them. – she looks at him with tears in her eyes – But I also needed to step away from you because I knew that I was not going to be no good. So I left you.

\- Alex, forget that. Okay? Let me call the doctor so that I am sure you are good.

\- I promised you, that if I made it I would tell you, so I am telling you. So please let me tell you everything.

\- Okay, I let you say everything to me, and then I am going to call a nurse or a doctor.

\- Okay! – she looks at him and takes a deep breath – The day after my brother died I went to the doctor, saying that I had nightmares during the night and he gave me sleeping pills. Just to take when I needed it, and I needed it every night, because I was afraid that I would lose you too and something like that. So I took then. And then I left you.

\- I know that part you already told that.

\- When I left you a month passed and I went again to a doctor and he gave me anti-depression medication, and I meet a girl that lost her husband in a car crash and she told me how she felt it, the pain and something like that. And because of that I started to feel that pain too, because I left you and it was like I lost you as well I lost Andy. One day I took so many pills that I end up by having an overdose, I went to the hospital and they had to open my chest so they could massage my heart, so they would start it again. And they did. Hours passed and I woke up, and I realized that I had no one there for me, or with me.

\- Ali…

\- I realized that I was dead for all of you. I died for 90 minutes before they could start my heart again. That day Kelly I realized that I was dying and had no one there. I had no one, not you, not my brother, not my parents, I had no one. And that scared the shit out of me. Because I loved you and I knew you loved me back and I didn't had you there with me when that happen.

\- Ali if I had known I would be there with you, every step of the way.

\- I know. – she stars crying – And now it had happen again, but this time I had you. I had you next to me. That this time if I died I would have the people that I love next to me, I would have not died alone.

\- Alex, I would fight for you. I would not let you die. I could not lose you. I lost Andy, I felt the same pain you did, I felt the same way. But I had to be strong for you. I had to be strong for the one that needed me the most, for the one that I lived. I needed to be strong for you. I was in pain Alex, I had messed up my shoulder and neck. I started taking drugs too to stop the pain, but one day Shay and Gabby had an accident and I realized that Shay was the last thing that I had left. With you gone Shay was my everything. So for that I went to rehab and had a surgery that end up by making me better and I came back. Just like you did.

\- I started working in another firehouse because I couldn't get back in that moment. I needed time. But then I needed to be home, I needed to come back home. I needed to come back for you. – she whispers and cleans her tears.

.

He smiles at her and sits next to her in the bed. He lower his head and feels his lips on her soft warm lips. He put his hand on her cheek and gave her a small kiss on the lips. They closed their eyes when they felt both lips touching. The so expected and wanted kiss they had. Alex smile feeling Kelly's lips on hers, remembering that she loved him more than anything else in her life. She would die for him. She would give her heart to him again. Kelly stopped the kiss taking a deep breath and looked at her face smiling. He got up from her bed and walked to the door.

.

-I am going to call the doctor to see how you are. – he says and opens the door – Be right back Ali.

.

She nodded and watched him leave her room. She closed her eyes and bit her lip still feeling Kelly's lips on hers. She smiled to herself wanting that kiss so bad, she wanted to kiss him since the first moment they had, since the first time they saw each other since a long time. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so bad. She smiled remembering the last thing she heard from him, that he said he loved her. He still loved her, and so does she.


	13. The One That Takes Her Home

**Hi babies thank you for reading my fic, and I am sorry that I took too long to post another chapter, but I've been busy. But here it is another chapter, this one is about her coming home, it was written on the sound of Ariana Grande "One Last Time", so I hope you enjoy reading it, and there is a short flashback in the end. Thank you sweeties.**

**Love**

**Debbie **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

A week had passed since Alex had wake. Kelly never left her side, he didn't wanted to left her alone for a long time, he wanted to have her again his arms. She was going home today and everyone was in the hospital. Everyone talked and they thought since Alex house is burned she is going to stay with Kelly and Shay for a while until her house is fixed. She had her clothes and had her everything, she and Kelly walked out of the hospital where everyone was with flowers and balloons saying that she was missed. She smiled at them and at Kelly. He grabbed her hand and walk with her to his car. He drove home where he made Alex lay down on the couch. He put her things in his room and walked back to the living room taking a seat next to Alex and he played with her hair.

She sat on the couch and looked at Kelly who had his eyebrows raised looking back at her. She smiled and moved closer to Kelly touching her lips on his. He put his hand on her hip and smiled into the kiss. She moved on his lap and put her hands wrapped around his neck while they kissed, his hands where on her hips moving her closer to him.

.

-Bedroom? – Kelly asks and Alex nodded.

.

He grabs her and slowly makes his way to his room, where he slowly lays Alex down on the bed while kissing her. I am not going to get in details (I am not used to do details).

A few hours passed and the night had come into the sky. Alex woke up feeling a warm breath on the back of her neck, she smiled knowing who it was. She missed the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. She tried to get up without waking the sleeping man next to her, and she managed to do that. She grabbed a shirt of his and walked downstairs grabbing a glass of water. She walked to the windows and saw the night, the moon and the stars in the night sky. She looked at the watch and it passed from 3 am. She continued looking at the window until she felt arms around her waist, the strong arms she knew too well. He had his head on her shoulder giving it small kisses, Alex putted the cup down and grabbed his hand with hers.

.

-I've missed you. – he whispers at her ear.

\- I missed you too.

\- I was scared Alex, when you called me that night. And then I got there and saw the police car but no cop, and the house on fire, I was just scared.

\- But I am okay now.

\- Now, you are. But back there, you were bleeding from your leg, and you were not breathing. They managed to make your heart start in the ambulance, you were dead for minutes Alex.

\- Kelly it was not my first cardiac arrest, I know what is like to be dead.

\- How long were you dead when you overdosed? – he asks her about what she had told him in the hospital when she woke up.

\- I told you. I was dead for 90 minutes. And they had to open my chest to massage my heart because the paddles were not making my rhythm getting back.

\- I lost you for 90 minutes, and I didn't even knew. – he whispers and kisses her cheek – But you are a fighter Alex, I understand why you left. You needed to be alone, you needed to think about your life, and you needed to protect yourself from the pain. I don't ever want to lose you. I just can't feel that pain, I don't want to feel that pain.

\- You know very well, that you are the one that takes me home.

\- For the last time, I need to be the one that takes you home.

\- You are the one and only that takes me home. – she smiled at him.

\- Well then let me be the one that takes you to bed, we need to sleep.

.

She laughed and grabbed his hand while he took her back to his room. They both lay down on the bed feeling each other bodies close, they missed it, they missed being on each other arms, and heart. For a long time in almost 2 years, both Alex and Kelly slept like babies, they slept thought the whole night without waking up from nightmares from the day that took Andy's life.

_Andy and his best friends were seated on a chair on a sunny day in Chicago while looking at their girls. They were having a family day, a family lunch. They were watching Hallie, Heather and Alex talking or playing with Ben and Griffin. Alex was chasing Ben while Hallie had the ball that both boys wanted. They laughed a while stop playing with the boys because they were tired. They were away from the boys so they couldn't hear what they were talking about. The girls had a drink in her hands, and the boys had beers next to them._

_._

_-I think that our Severide is happier since he and Alex are a thing. – Casey says laughing at his friend._

_\- Well I am, she makes me happy. Doesn't Hallie makes you happy?_

_\- Yes she does…_

_\- They are like the lights in out dark path. – Andy says looking at his wife – And after you have kids, your whole life changes, the love you feel for her gets bigger, and has to be shared so those little babies have the same love. If you do love her that big, imagine when you have a baby. That love becomes bigger, you will think "I didn't knew I had this much love inside me", because they are your life, they are your everything._

_\- That was deep. But I think you are right. I've been trying to convince Hallie to have a baby with me. – Casey says taking a sip on his beer._

_\- Don't push her, she will want to have by herself. I didn't wanted kids, and I love those 2 more than I ever thought I could._

_\- Do you know why I am happy with your sister? – Kelly asks waking up from his trance, and the other 2 boys shake their heads – Because I am the one that takes her home, the one that has her next to in bed. I'm the one that has those stupid arguments about the color I want for the kitchen. – he says and laughs looking at the girl with the glowing eyes – Because she owns my heart. And I hate when her hair is in my face in the middle of the night like its stopping my breath, but then I see her sleepy face and that anger goes away. When I had a broken heart and was drinking my heart out, and before I realized that I loved her, she told me "For one last time, I need to be the one that takes you home", in a way that I was too drunk to drive. But now, I'm the one that takes her home._


	14. Who Is The One To Blame?

_**Hi sweeties! There is another chapter and I hope you like it and comment it, because on the last chapter I only have 2 comments, and for those 2 that said something, Thank you my loves, I love you both for saying something. **_

_**Well I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you want to be changed or what you think it should happen. Just give me ideas, okay? Anything that comes to your mind.**_

_**Well thank you for reading, love you all.**_

_**Debbie**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

A few days passed since Alex and Kelly stayed together. She was going back to her work today, she missed being in that firehouse, in that ambulance and with those sometimes stupid men's. It was a sunny day when she woke up with Kelly's arms around her hourglass shape waist, she could feel his breath in her crock of her neck, and she closed her eyes feeling his breath. She wanted to keep that moment in her mind forever. She turned around in bed and looked at his sleepy face, his mouth slightly open as he took a few breaths, his blue eyes closed, his chest moving up and down, and his heart beating. She put her small hand on his cheek and smiled as he smiled, knowing that he was waking up.

.

-Morning gorgeous. – he whispered with his eyes closed.

\- Morning handsome. – she smiled and kissed his cheeks – What about we get up because we have a shift to start?

\- Urgh, do we have to?

\- Yes, we do mister firefighter.

\- Yes miss paramedic. – he says and they both laugh.

\- Hey mommy and daddy, are you getting your fat bums out of the bed? – Shay asks opening the door and laying down in bed next to them.

\- Yes daughter, mommy wants to begin her shift. I miss that.

.

Alex said and got out of bed making Kelly fall on the ground. Alex looked at the man on the ground and laughed with Shay, she had her hands on her belly that hurt from laughter. She heard a bark from the outside of her door and when she opened Shakespeare run to Kelly licking his face as he laugh. She took a deep breath and looked over at her friends and smiled, whatever she lost a year ago, she had it back. She had both of her best's friends with her again. She had the love of her life and her blondie. She got out of her room and walked to the bathroom and took a nice quick shower before walking back to the room with a towel around her body. Kelly and Shay were no longer in the room. She grabbed her clothes, some jeans, a white blouse and heels. When she looked at her leg and to the small wound that his in her leg her mind gets back to the fire, the call she did to Kelly, the smell of smoke, the feeling of blood running down her leg, she could even feel the paramedics doing the chest compressions. She put her hand over her chest feeling like she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes feeling a few tears run down her cheeks.

.

-Al what's wrong? – his voice echoed on their room.

\- I..I can´t…. – she said and looked at him crying with her hand in her chest.

\- Al take a deep breath and tell me what is wrong, please baby. – he says and walks to her putting his arms around her naked shoulders – Please tell me what is wrong Ali.

\- I… don't know. – she said while she took a few breaths. Her head was against his chest and he let her cry until she could tell him what was wrong – In that night, what if I had walked into the shower before Shakespeare barked?

\- Ali please don't think of that. – he whispered moving his hands in her soft skin in her back – Do you want me to call the chief telling you are not feeling good and we both stay home?

\- No… no. –she says stepping away from him and cleaning her tears – They are counting on me, I am fine. It was just….

\- Alex I understand okay sweetie. If you feel like this again tell me, we can work this out.

.

She nodded and kissed his lips as he clean the tears with his thumb as they run down her red cheeks. He smiled at her and grabbed his bag walking out of the room waiting for her in the living room as she dressed. She put on her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror to see if she had her hazel eyes puffy and red, but she didn't.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room putting her leather jacket on. She saw Kelly and Shay already waiting for her. She grabbed an apple and walked with them outside, but not before receiving a kiss from Kelly. They walked to Kelly's car and he drove to the Firehouse where everyone was outside waiting.

.

-Look who is back. – Hermann yelled walking to Alex giving her a big hug – Welcome back dear.

\- Thank you. – she smiled and kissed his cheek.

\- Oh we missed you. – Cruz said doing the same thing that Hermann.

\- Welcome back Severides. – Boden says looking at both Alex and Kelly – Its good to see you together again.

\- It's good to be back. – Kelly says looking at his wife smiling – And well I am going to change.

.

Alex, Kelly and Shay walked to the lockers room where they took their casual outfits and put on their uniform. Alex put her long hair in a ponytail as she walked to the kitchen with Shay behind her. Kelly walked next to her and grabbed a cup of coffee. They were talking about what they had planned for the night since their shift was only a 12 hour shift, so they were deciding what to do, and Shay was suggesting a marathon of movies.

.

-Hello everyone. – a female voice sounded in the kitchen and everyone looked who it was.

\- Erin, hi. – Boden was the first to talk- What are you doing here?

\- I have news for Kelly, Alex and to Ottis, if you allow me to talk to them.

\- Yes sure you all can talk in my office.

.

The 4 of them followed Erin to the chief's office. Alex stood next to the door with her cup of coffee in her hand. She was feeling nervous of what she had to tell them all. Ottis was there because of Kelly's sister and Alex was there because of what happen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and only calming down when she felt Kelly's hands on hers.

.

-What do you have to tell us? – Kelly asks.

\- We found Vince. Last week he was traced to Vegas. – she says and crosses her arms.

\- So he is alive? – Alex asks scared.

\- That is the thing. We saw him alive, but again he is missing. His family even came to the police station to ask if we had locked him up.

\- So they dong know where he is?

\- We now think that he is dead. Now we have to be sure of something.

\- What happen to the cop that was outside my house?- Alex asks curious.

\- He was murder in that night. We think that when you went to take the shower he saw someone surrounding your house, because he was seen dead in your back door.

\- How did he died?

\- Alex let it go, please. – Kelly whispers at her ear.

\- How did he died?

\- His throat was open, and then they put him inside the kitchen, the place that was set on fire.

\- Oh my god. – Alex says putting her hand over her mouth feeling the tears in her eyes – He died because of me…

\- No Alexandra. He didn't. – chief Boden says walking to her and hugging her – He died trying to safe you.

\- Alex I promise you, we will find Vince and he is looking at attempt of assassination and murder, yours and of a few other people. We will find him.

\- You said that last time, and if I know too well, you in that time, you were trying to screw my husband.

.

Alex says leaving Chief's hug and walked out of his office with Kelly screaming her name. Maybe she was just too arch? Or not, she was right. That night Erin was with Kelly, she almost died because she had in her mind screwing Alex's husband then doing her job. I guess she needed to blame someone, and she was the one to blame.


	15. Allow Love In

**Hi sweeties thank you for reading and comment, I was expecting more but I guess I have to be happy because at least someone comments my fic. Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy and tell me if you did.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

After she run from Bodin's office she walked back to the kitchen where she grabbed a glass of water and saw Kelly walk to her angry because of what she said inside the chief's office. She knew that he was going to yell at her and she walked to the garage and crossed her arms when she reached there. Kelly waited for the Squad members to walk inside because they knew that with that face that he had that he and Alex needed to talk alone, so they got out of there as fast as they could. Kelly took a deep breath looking to the girl in front of him.

.

-I hated you, when you left I wanted to hate you so much. – he groans looking at her face – So I had a few girlfriends, I had a few flings, and Erin was one of them. Get over it.

\- Oh I am so over it. – she says trying to be calm.

\- Then why did you yelled at her? Why did you said those words?

\- They just got out Kelly, I didn't knew that I was saying it until I left the room.

\- They go back inside and apologize.

\- No. I was right Kelly. I am almost died that night, because she didn't found Vince. – she says low trying not to remember the reason why she was crying this morning.

\- Yes, but her personal life as nothing to do with her professional. She is here trying to help us catch the person that hurt you and my sister. So fucking grow up Alex. So don't fucking blame her, blame yourself and your fucked up life. – he yelled the last part angry at her – I'm sorry I didn't meant to yell at you.

***Ambulance 61, Woman in Distress….***

She saw Shay walking out of the kitchen hearing the yelling. She saw Alex walk to the driver's seat in the ambulance waiting for her to get inside. Alex drove to the address and started doing her job along Shay, when they finished they drove to the hospital. Alex was signing the papers when Shay put a cup of coffee down in front of her.

.

-He is always right. – Alex whispers at her friend getting a few tears in her eyes – He was right Blondie, he had the right to do whom he wanted. I left him and that made him run after other girls, so I know that now I have him, but I don't have the old Kelly.

\- Ali, he loves you. He is changed but he loves you. Just finish this shift and in the end you two are going home to work it out, I can go out or stay at Gabby's, you both just need to work it out. Okay sugar pie? - Alex laughs cleaning her tears and nods – Now let's go.

.

Shay and Alex walked to their ambulance and drove back to the firehouse. When they got out of the ambulance Alex saw Kelly but she didn't talked to him, and he didn't even looked at her. Shay grabbed her by the arm and took her inside the kitchen and put down something for both of them to eat. Shay started saying something funny only to make Alex laugh, but she stopped when she saw Kelly walk inside the kitchen and walking to Alex. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the sad hazel eyes in front of him. He shook his head and walked to the table and took a seat next to Casey who looked at both of them like he didn't knew what was wrong. After a while Kelly walks to his office and Alex follows him. She lean down against his door frame as he is seated in his bed with his arms crossed.

.

-You are right. – she whispers – I left and you had to date other woman. I broke your hear just like she did. Even if you say you understand, you will never understand the reason why I left Kelly.

\- Ali I said to you before I understand…

\- That is the problem, you say you do but you don't. – she groans getting inside his office and close the door – I lost my big brother that day Kelly, he was my only family left. He was the only great thing I had in my life, I know I can't continue blaming people for that, but I just need to free this. That night in the fire in my house, I felt it again, I was so scared Kelly… - she stars crying – Not because I was dying, but because if I actually died I would leave you again, and I would probably meet Andy in heaven or hell…- she laughs thru her tears – And I was scared that he would hate me for dying so young like I hated him for that. I wanted him alive Kelly, I wanted him to be with me in that house, I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay, and that I didn't needed to be scared.

\- I was there Alex. I was there for you.

\- Only because I called you, and you were on a date with Erin, and I guess that if I hadn't called you I would be dead now Kelly. Because you were not with me, you can't say you were with me because I was alone, dying, no one was with me. And I almost died… - she gasps for air and Kelly walks to her wrapping his arms around her but she gives a step back – You can say has many times you want, but you were not with me.

.

She bites her lip trying not to cry as she step back to the kitchen to meet everyone. She sat down next to Shay and crosses her arms waiting for the day to pass, she didn't wanted to make explanations for their fight. A few minutes pass and Kelly walks to the kitchen siting on the couch far away from Alex. Shay noticed the tension between them both but nothing was said. Those two once more were angry at each other, when will they allow love to get back?


	16. Feel That Happiness Again

**Well hello loves, here it is another chapter. Please those who follow this fic please comment! I am feeling alone and I don't know how you guys think about the fic, it its going in the way you like it or not. So please tell me, I will be waiting for a few comments this time, I will not post if I don't have at least 3 comments, okay? So please start writing, I will be waiting, and there is going to be a new in the next chapter.**

**Kisses **

**Debbie**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

The day passed fast, there was only a few calls making the day calm. It was already 8 in the afternoon, Kelly and Alex were making their way to the car without saying a word. She got inside and buckled her seat belt looking at road trying to avoid Kelly blue eyes. He drove home after Shay got inside the car after saying a few things to Gabby and Casey. She looked at them both and rolled her eyes. They finally got to their house and Alex was the first to get out grabbing her house keys and bag. She walks inside the house and puts everything down and walks to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Shay walks to the stairs to make her way to her room, Shakespeare runs and starts barking and playing with Kelly. Shay had order some pizza in car and while they were going to wait Alex decided to take a quick shower. She opens the cabin were the towels putting one around herself when she finishes her shower. After she is dressed she walks back to the living room finding Kelly with the pizza and a few bears in the table for the 3 of them.

.

Another month passed and Alex had been feeling a little sick, she was starting having a cold. She sat on the kitchen next to her blondie and with Kelly next to them, they hadn't make up yet, so there was this awkward tension between them all. Today was going to be the chief's wedding day and the wedding was going to be in the Firehouse because Hermann screw things up with the church.

The bride and the groom were dancing and Alex had her arms crossed over her chest when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her hourglass shape waist. She had a feeling in her heart, the same feeling she had in the day she lost Andy, but she let it go.

.

-I'm sorry I was a dick. – he whispers in her ear.

\- Let it go Kelly, I don't want to think of that. – she looks at him over her shoulder.

\- Casey is going to pop the question to Gabby.

\- That is good, they deserve to be happy. – she smiles.

\- Marry me again. – he looks in her hazel eyes that had a puzzled look –I love you, and I want to marry you again. I just want to feel that happiness again that I felt in our wedding day.

.

_Kelly was passing around the church when it was told to him that Alex and the girls had a little problem with something. It was not told to him what happened. They didn't wanted to make him even more preoccupied. It was the second time he was engaged, but the first time he was actually at the altar, he was going to marry, not a girl that had the same passion has he did for the firehouse, but also he was going to marry his best friend's little sister. Casey and Andy were trying to calm him down, but they couldn't, they just couldn't. Andy grabs his phone and calls his wife Heather and laughs at the phone._

_._

_-The girls are on their way, Hallie broke a heel so they had to pick another one. – Andy says and all the boys in room laugh- So future brother in law go to the church and get ready to marry my little sister._

_._

_He says making Casey and Kelly smile. He gets up and walks back to the church fixing his black tie and his white shirt. A few minutes passed and they were told that the bride just got there making Kelly even more nervous, what if she walked back, what if she said no, what if a lot happen there and today. He felt Andy's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down noticing he was freacking out. He looked at the door when the music started and he say her, she was wearing a classic lace wedding dress, it was a long backless dress with sleeves also made in lace, she had her hair in its natural form, she was only wearing something to hold her hair, she had red roses in her bouquet. She walked to him and she held her hand on his when she reached him. He had his eyes on her hazel ones, he was happy, he had her. She was happy, they were both happy._

_._

_-Now Kelly you can pronounce your vows if you may. – the priests says and he nods._

_\- First let me think of them because I lost myself in you when you walked in. – he said smiling making everyone say "Aww " loud – Okay, " I love you" means that I accept you for the person that you are and that I don't wish to change you into someone else. It means that I don't expect perfection from you, even if you are perfect, and just as you don't expect it from me. It means that I will love you and stand by you even though the worst of times. It means loving you when you are in a bad mood, what is pretty much often, or when you are too tired to even cook or clean the house or anything else. It means loving you when you are down, not just when you're sick, but every time you feel down, I will be there. "I love you" means that I know your deepest secrets and I don't judge you for them, only asking in return that you don't judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough to never let you go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, and hoping that you feel the same way for me. – he finishes looking at her eyes that had tears running down of her cheek, not sad tears but happy tears._

_\- I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we are together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done it differently I might never had you with me. The hiding that we had to do before Andy found out about the two of us, they were fun, and they made me realize that I was lying to my own brother because I knew that he was going to kill you, and I loved you too much for that to happen. I want us to be like Andy and Heather. Hell no. I want us to be better than them. I want us to be the most perfect couple ever, even if we aren't. I love you with all my heart even when you groan in your sleep that you are going to cut my hair because you are eating it because it was in your face. I love you because now I know that you are mine forever for real and also because now I have someone worth dying for, I would give my life if it meant to safe yours. Which would cause a big fight because I know you too well to know that you would not allow that to happen. – she says and laughs making everyone following her – I don't need this life, I just need someone to die for. And that person is you Kelly. I love you and I will always._

_._

_They finished saying their vows and they slide the ring in each other's fingers waiting for the priest to make them husband and wife. And when he said the words " You may now kiss the bride" Kelly and Alex kissed like that was the last time, and that was, that was the last time they were kissing as boyfriend and girlfriend, and that was their first kiss as husband and wife, forever._

_._

-Andy cried when I finished saying my vows. – she smiles remembering the day- And he was trying to clean the tears and saying that he had something in his eye.

\- I know. I saw it. My father cried during both vows, that man doesn't cry, but he did in our wedding. I just guess that you make everyone's feelings popping out.

\- I want to….

**Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Squad 3, House Fire…**

-Whatever you were going to tell me tell me later, now we have to go to work. – he says and kisses her lips walking to his truck.

Everyone run to their trucks and gears. Alex had that feeling in her chest again. She smiled at Shay being the first ones to leave the firehouse. Alex is the one driving and she is driving carefully trying to calm down her feelings. The last time she felt that pain, her brother died, and now she was scared that someone would die. She shook her head and stopped the ambulance when they reached the building waiting for the others to get there.

.

-Engine is only 5 minutes away. Probably a garbage fire, but let's check it out. – Kenny says walking to Casey – Truck 81, you are going to do the recon, nock it out with some extinguishers. Squad search and rescue.

\- You heard him, let's move. – Casey says walking inside the house but Kelly stops and walks to Alex.

\- Hey I am sorry okay? – he says grabbing her hand.

\- I love you, you know that.

\- I know, I love you too.

\- We are going to figure this out. – she says talking about their arguing that happen last month.

\- Yeah, we always do. – he says smiling kissing her lips and walking the building with the others.

.

Alex's heart starts beating fast when she sees them all walk inside, she feels Shay's hand around hers feeling the same way she does. She also loved Kelly, he was her best friend, if she was not a lesbian she would totally would be in love with him. Both girls walk to the ambulance and grab the material if there was a victim inside. Probably being one there, so they were only waiting for the call.

.

-Kelly asked me to marry him again. – Alex says looking at her blond friend and she jumps laughing.

\- Yes, oh my I want to be the maid of honor again.

\- Of course you will.

\- Girls we need you on the first floor, there is a victim down, fell of the stairs possible spinal injurie.

\- On it.

.

They say and walk inside spotting the victim has she was lied down on the floor. The radio communications start going off, has Kenny asks Kelly again what he said. The girls reach to the victim and a few seconds after there is a loud explosion and the scream of the chief asking them to respond.


	17. Wrong Side Of Heaven

**Well I got the 4 comments I asked for so thank you for that, and I will be waiting the same comments for this chapter. I want to apologize to msdeanwinchester because yes sweetie I killed someone, a very nice person. So sorry for that. To SweetKittyCat I also loved writing the flashback, I guess was the only good thing in that chapter. To Tsvety for you to notice that I have a few bad things that I did in the last chapter, like the words that are in the wrong form.**

**Well thank you all of reading and for following this fic.**

**Thank you and please don't hate me for killing someone.**

**Love Debbie **

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Alex coughs with the smoke and dust made by the explosion. She puts her hand in her head feeling that her helmet was gone, wait she had put it down when she kneeled on the side of the victim. The side she was still on it. She reached out to see if she could feel Shay has the only noise maid was Alex coughing. She felt something in her hand when she reached something. She looked and saw it was blood, making her think that the victim had been hit with something. She walks in a lower position trying to find Shay that had went to pick up some supplies from their bag.

.

-Shay? – she screamed when she saw her laid down on the floor. It was Shay's blood that she had in her glove. She knelt down next to her friend seeing the pool of blood next to her- Don't die on me Shay.

.

She stars doing chest compressions not having any results from it. She could feel her tears running down her cheek, she was still trying to make her friend breath even if it was impossible. Her feeling in her chest was real, she knew something was going to happen, but she never thought it would be with her blondie. She heard their names being screamed and she yelled back calling for Casey and Kelly. The last one came fast and saw his best friend on the floor and watch his wife doing compressions on her chest. He felt like the world was going down again, he traded places with Alex allowing her to breathe a little while she was gasping for air, she was feeling weak, she was feeling like her whole energy was being drained by her. She saw everyone else taking her body from their hands and Kelly's scream, calling for his friend, and then her name being called by him.

She woke up with a huge headache, she didn't opened her eyes because she knew that the strong lights were going to hurt them, she heard the sound of machines and hearing her heart beat. She felt Kelly's hand on hers. She remembered what had happen and she open her eye fast and making Kelly jump a little. She looked in his eyes and saw that they were red and puffy, what was happening in the building was real, their best friend had died. Alex put her hand in her mouth gasping for air feeling the tears run in her cheek. Kelly sat next to her trying to calm her down. He started crying with her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They stopped a little when they heard a knock on the door and saw the man with the white lab coat.

.

-Hello. – the doctor walks in and tries to smile.

\- Hi. – Kelly says giving a hand shake to the man and Alex only smiles.

\- So I am here because I have a few things to tell you both. The first is Alex your lungs got a little worst because of the smoke and the dust. – he says grabbing her chart making her bite her lip – Let's just hope that they get better if you want to return to the job.

\- It is bad? Will it keep me away for a long time? – Alex asks a little sad.

\- Well that is not going to keep you away for a while. The second new is that you are around 5 weeks pregnant. – the doctor says and both Kelly and Alex open their mouth in surprise.

\- What? – both ask in the same time – It's impossible, I am not pregnant. – Alex says looking worried at Kelly – I can't be pregnant. I don't want to have a baby without Shay. I can't. – she looks at the doctor who has sad face, Kelly wrapped his arms around Alex once more letting her cry until she falls asleep in his chest.

.

The doctor leaves the room to let them be alone. Alex had her head in Kelly's chest, her hands were over his chest and abdomen. She felt asleep with tears run down her eyes. After a while Kelly put her face down the pillow and walked out of her room. He found the others from Firehouse 51 in the waiting room and Gabby walked to him noticing the tears in her brown eyes. They hugged each other with the loss of a friend of both of them. They are all there waiting for some news from Alex, Kelly didn't knew if he should tell the news or wait.

.

-How is Alex? – Casey asks giving his friend a hug – Is she okay?

\- Yeah, she just had a problem because of the smoke, again. She has to stay home for a while to make sure her lungs are clear. – he looks at the chief. "And also she is pregnant but doesn't want to be without Shay" – Well that is all.

\- You should go home and change. – Chief Boden says patting his back.

\- I am going to wait for her to go home. – he says walking back to her room and seeing that she was wake – I thought you were sleeping.

\- I felt you leave and I woke up. – she says moving a little in bed allowing Kelly to lay down next to her.

\- What are we going to do Ali? – he whispers putting his hand on her stomach and she puts her hand over his.

\- I already have a name. If it's a boy and if it's a girl. I already have the name. – she moves her lips to his ear and whispers the names she wants to use.

\- Those are beautiful. I hope it's a boy, the name sounds better. – they both laugh – I told them that you had a problem with your lungs I didn't told them about the baby.

\- Good I want to wait.

.

Kelly nods and wraps his arms around Alex laying both down on the bed slowly falling asleep. This was going to be hard without Shay


	18. The Lives We Saved

**So I am sorry that I took a long time to post another chapter, but I was kind of waiting for more comments, but I guess that didn't happen, and then I completely forgot about posting this chapter that I had written a long time ago. So again I apologize if there is miss spelling words. It's late now and I only read it and didn't fixed it. So hope you like it. And hopefully see you soon**

**Love Debbie**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Two months had passed, Alex and Kelly still hadn't told anyone about the baby. And she didn't even knew if she should. A month before they gotten into a fight, what lead Kelly to drive out of their house and go to Lindsay's. What lead to even bigger argument. Kelly for the last month had been staying in the middle of the woods, to stay away from the people in the firehouse, he wanted to grief in peace, even if Alex needed him.

Kelly was chopping some wood when he heard a car getting near. He stopped and looked at his friend, Casey. Casey was there because he had told the chief he was going to find him, he had to find his friend. He had to grief with his friend. He sigh knowing where he his. When he got there you could hear the birds sing. Kelly stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked at Casey. He was nod in the mood to talk, if he wanted to talk he was going to talk to his wife, the person that was waiting home for him since she was out of the firehouse because of her lungs and because of the pregnancy that no one knew yet.

.

-Hey, how you doing? – Casey said walking closer to Kelly.

\- Hey. Great. – Kelly said trying to understand what he was doing there.

\- The fishes are biting? – he raised an eyebrow. – Can I grab one? – he said pointing at the six pack – So hum… are you going back to 51?

\- That house is cursed Casey. Nothing but misery and heartbreak there. There is this guy living over there that does boat repairs and said he would send me a little piece of his business, so.

\- Its pretty quiet on Grayslake. All figured out then?

\- Yeah.

\- Well thanks for the beer.

\- Yeah come any time. – Casey walks back to his truck and grabs something showing it to Kelly.

\- Hey one more thing. – he says and shows him the book – Boden still writes all the calls we go by hand. The date, the call itself, what we did. And do you know what he writes on the column on the left side? The life's we save. The ones that made out alive, those we rescue. The badges in the wall in the academy, Andy's, Shay's, don't represent death. Represent the lives we save. You should go back, we need you, and your wife needs you.

.

Casey walks back to his truck not listening a word from Kelly. When Casey left Kelly grabbed the book and looks from where Casey just left. He looked for a while, and he felt something in his heart, one of the people that got out alive, one person that firehouse 51 saved, even if it wasn't his team, the person that they saved was Alex, his wife. He knew Casey was right, Alex need him. His mind went back to the day he meet Shay, the day where she moved in with him, the day where they made the video with the house rules, the day she became his best friend.

Alex was in Kelly's house, she had been walking around the house like a mad person, she missed Shay, and she missed her friend. She would walk to her room and call her to see if she wanted to eat something, but them she remembered she was gone and she would sit down on her bed crying. She would cry about the loss of her friend, and for the loss of her husband, he's dead inside, he lost 2 best friends in 2 years. He lost his childhood friend and then his partner in crime. She was now around 13 weeks pregnant, 3 months and one week. She would cry at night since the day Kelly left, she would cry because she didn't knew what to do without him, was he going back to help her, was he even thinking about the child they were going to have?

She wanted to go for a walk. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower dressing a knee length skirt and a blouse with black bows. She put her heels on grabbing her purse leaving the house. She was going to the firehouse and chat there for a while. She was about to open the door when the door opened. She put the purse down on the couch and crossed her arms. She looked at the man in front of her and she felt the tears coming up, she gasped for air when she let the tears fall down. Kelly walked to her putting his things down and he wrapped his arms around her letting her cry, and crying with her. He felt guilty when he looked at her, he had left her like she did to him, he had looked up for help on a person that was nothing to him, he left the person he loved home alone grieving, she was grieving alone, like what she did with Andy. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she let her head fall on his neck, he felt her sob, and that broke his heart. She had her hands on her fast beating heart, and another on her small bump.

.

-I want to get out of here. – she whispered looking at him.

\- What do you mean? – he raised an eyebrow.

\- I can't live here, not without Shay. I don't want to be here, please let's move out.

\- Ali… - he said and then he looked at her puffy and red eyes, she was right, this is their home, but without Shay, it was just a house – Fine, we can start looking for another when you want.

\- I know this perfect house, close to the firehouse, and it's a 3 bedroom house, and it would be good because it has this garden and Shakespeare would love to play there, and the baby…

\- Fine, we can look at the house when you want.

\- Today?

\- The fastest the best. Let me just take a shower and I will meet you here, just 10 minutes. – he gets up from the couch and kisses her forehead walking to their room.

.

Maybe a change would be nice, maybe moving out from here would be nice. He had taken so many girls to this house and now he was creating a family with Alex, they needed their own home.


End file.
